Christmas in New York
by MaxArkem
Summary: When James marries Lily, she has just one request: she want's the luxurious, magic-free, Christmas honeymoon in New York she always dreamed about as a child.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas in New York City. The sun had set over the horizon hours before, the dusky blue of twilight giving way to the star-specked blackness of night. James had taken Lily to the Rockefeller centre to watch the sunset, the streaks of orange and red staining the western sky, bleeding into the clouds until they shone like gold.

They had gone to dinner, then, at Le Flambé, just a block away. They had walked. Lily had been practically bouncing off the walls when she saw the dining hall. As the maitre d' led them to their table, with his ostentatious manners, thick french accent, and pencil moustache, she kept looking over at James, her eyes wide and shining with excitement.

James had loved it, watching her, like a little kid, giddy with the thrill of it all. He'd promised her the dream honeymoon, magic-free, and he fully intended to make good on his promise. Money, of course, was no object – the galleon-to-dollar exchange rate made James a millionaire in muggle terms – but for Lily, this level of luxury was something out of a fairy tale.

She had mellowed when they finally sat down to order. Her excitement was still there, simmering under the surface, but she had calmed down externally, the better to enjoy the experience. She had ogled her meal when it arrived for a solid minute before even picking up her fork. Even then, she had eaten in neat spirals around the plate, preserving the artistic integrity of the dish for as long as possible. James had teased her, but she had just laughed.

"I don't even know if I'll be able to eat this," she had confided, with a smile.

"I don't know if it's ever going to be an issue, the rate you're going." He was grinning, too. His own food was exquisite, and he was taking his time, setting his silver ware down between bites, and lingering over the aroma of his glass of wine.

When dessert arrived, James had briefly worried that his wife might actually expire. After her first bite of the flan, she had looked up at him with an expression approaching orgasmic bliss. He had laughed out loud. When he tried the dish, though, he understood. The burnt sugar was crisped to perfection, melting on the tongue, and coating the spoonful of cream.

"Crême Brulée at its absolute best," the waiter had assured them. He had been right.

When they had finally finished, and James had paid, adding a generous twenty-five percent tip, they stepped back out into the brisk night. The lights, red and gold and green, which were strung along the streets, reflected merrily in the snow.

Lily looked around for the car, leaning happily into James, and had looked up, surprised, when he chuckled and led her back the way they had come.

"Not quite finished yet," he'd said with a smile.

Ice skating on the rink outside the Rockefeller centre at Christmas time, slipping and sliding in each other's arms under the light of the enormous Christmas tree. It was a romantic cliché, and it had been a bit of a gamble on James's part. He wasn't sure if she'd love it, or feel it was over the top. As it happens, his bet paid off.

Lily had been ecstatic.

An hour later, rosy-cheeked and wide eyed, they'd tumbled into the backseat of the limousine. James rested his head on the back of his seat, and put his aching feet up on the opposite chair. Lily had sprawled on top of him, wisps of her wind-tousled hair tickling his chin. She lay there, sighing happily, while the car sped silently through the bright, snowy night.

The hotel lobby was warm and scented. Outside, through the glass doors, they could see the snow covered trees, and the streets beyond, still thronging with tourists, even as midnight drew closer. Looping her arm through his, and leaning against his shoulder, Lily allowed James to lead her to the elevator, and down the carpeted hall to their room.

When they had checked in earlier, and dropped off their bags, they hadn't gone up to the room. James had pretended it was because he didn't want to wait to start their day of sight-seeing, but in reality, he had wanted to save the room as a surprise for later. When Lily stepped inside, she stopped dead, blinking around her.

The first, and most outstanding feature of the room was the infinity pool, a hot tub sunk into a marble pedestal in the centre of the room, the water lapping against the floor to ceiling windows. As per his instruction earlier, the bath was full of steaming, frothy water.

Off to the side, the door open to the bedroom granted a glimpse of the vast expanse of cool, silken sheets and mountains of pillows. The suite included a living room as well, with an 'L' shaped couch, its back to the hot tub. Their suitcases had been unpacked; warm, fluffy towels were folded on the edge of the tub.

Lily looked at James, utterly speechless. He smiled, and kissed her cold lips.

"You're freezing!" He slipped his hand out of his fur-lined gloves, and laid it against her neck, a teasing smile playing across his lips.

She shrugged, still stunned. "Um."

"I can fix that." Still smiling, he gently helped her out of her coat, unwrapped her scarf, slid her hat off her head, tugged her mittens off, and hung everything carefully on the padded hangers, waiting in the closet by the door. He took his time, but when he turned back, she was still staring at the room.

He hung his own outdoor things up by hers, and crossed to stand behind her, his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt, his lips brushing along the smooth skin of her neck. She finally half turned her head to him, smiling, and reach around to tangle her fingers in his short, dark hair.

"This is like a fairy tale." Her voice was breathy, rough.

"It's all for you." He matched her low tone.

She sighed with pleasure as he bit her gently, ran his fingertips along the warm skin across her hips. "You're the charming prince."

He stepped back, swung her around so she was facing him. "Then you're the beautiful princess." He kissed her, cupping her flushed cheek in his palm, lacing the fingers of his other hand with hers.

Her hands ran along his neck, across his chest, and settled at his bow tie, which she undid deftly. Her fingers started on the top buttons of his shirt. He pulled back, just a little, so he could smile, and speak.

"Would the beautiful princess care for a swim, before bed?"

Lily smiled at him, her glittering green eyes meeting his. "She would," she breathed.

He kissed her again, letting her finish undoing his buttons, tug his shirt free of his pants, wrestle it off his arms. His fingers were tracing her cheekbone, running through her hair. When she dropped his shirt to the ground, and her fingers started teasing his belt undone, he moved his own hands to her shoulders, slipping first one, then another sleeve off her lightly freckled shoulder. Her hair hung across her alabaster skin, the red of it like fire against the paleness of her flesh.

She stepped gracefully out of her heels, and he bent his head to accommodate the change in her height. She had slipped her belt out of his pants, now, and her cool fingers were undoing the button of his fly. She took a moment to hold her arms up for him, as he pulled her shirt off. Her lacy bra was black, accentuated sharply against her skin. He stared for a moment, relishing the swell of her breasts under the skimpy satin. Then, she stepped into his kiss, again. Her tongue tasted sweet.

He kicked his shoes off, and stepped out of his pants as they collapsed around his ankles. Her finger took a break from undressing him to trace a path up his chest. His skin tingled at her touch, and he trembled. He broke away again, and undid her skirt, kneeling to pull it off. She stepped carefully out of the item of clothing, her hands in his hair, supporting herself against his head. His face was level with her black lace panties as she straightened up. He kissed her inner thigh, and her fingers tightened in his hair.

He stood back up, smiling, and took a step back. They were both in their underwear now, and he took a moment to enjoy the image of her, her hand on her hip, the other tucking a lock of red hair behind an ear, the black lace like midnight against her creamy, ivory skin. She came to him this time, her lips fumbling for his, her fingers brushing at the elastic waistband of his boxers. He shivered, and bit her lip, gently. She moaned into his mouth, and slipped her fingertips a little further into his underwear.

He undid her bra, and slipped it off, pulling her against him so that her soft breasts were pressed against his chest. Her breath caught in her throat. She stepped back, smiling, and pulled off his boxers, letting them fall to the ground as her fingers brushed his cock, teasingly. He pulled off her panties, quickly, almost violently, and they were both naked, kissing, and out through the wall to floor windows, the midnight skyline of Manhattan shone.

The bubbling water of the hot tub was scalding hot at first, against their chilled skin, but after a moment, they relaxed. Lily swam a little way off at first, to the window. The tub was so large, that it was possible to swim, if only for a metre or so, and James relaxed into a seat by the edge, letting the steam warm his cheeks, watching her lithe body under the seething water.

She dunked her head under, and came up, pulling her hair back from her eyes, and standing up. The pool was so deep by the edge that the water was lapping at her chest; droplets ran down her neck, and between her breasts, back into the bubbling surface. Silhouetted against the night sky, steam wreathing her features, Lily looked back over her shoulder at James, her green cat-eyes glittering. His cock throbbed just looking at her.

It must have shown in his face, because she laughed and came back, the water parting around her dripping shoulders, her eyes never leaving his face. She went under the surface, a foot or so away, and came up between his knees, her hands running along his ankles, pulling her body up into his lap. She straddled him, her smooth legs on either side of his. The tip of his cock, swaying in the currents under the steaming water, brushed against her thighs.

She leaned forward, and kissed the top of his head. His face was pressed into her breasts; he could feel the heat coming off them like a fire, even after only a few moments under the water. He brought his hands up to cup them, and she flinched at his touch, which felt cold after the hot water.

He chuckled, and submersed his hands in the water, then raised them again. She relaxed when he touched her again, and bent to kiss him, her lips hot against his. He ran his thumbs around her dark nipples, and she shuddered against him.

He cupped her left breast, and raised it to his lips, kissed it, bit her again, softly. Her fingers tightened in his hair, and she moaned. As he tugged at her hardening nipple between his lips, his fingers moved down her sides to her hips, then around to slide along the supple curves of her ass, squeezing the taught flesh between his fingers.

She gasped, lowering her head to brush the tip of his ear with her teeth. As he slid his fingers between her legs, his palms still pressed against her ass, she nibbled at him. He groaned, and her legs trembled. Again, his cock bumped against her thigh.

His fingertips found what they'd been looking for, now, and began playing across the soft skin between her legs. She moaned into his ear, biting his lobe. He slipped his index finger into her, teasing the slick, hot skin just inside her. Her breath was loud and warm and rough in his ear.

He pulled his other hand back around her side, and slid it up the inside of her thigh, searching until his thumb brushed her clit. She shuddered, and sighed, and flexed her legs. His cock brushed the lips of her trembling pussy, and this time, they both gasped.

He slipped his finger further into her, exploring; each time he brushed against her from inside, she groaned. She unlaced her finger from his hair, and pulled his face up to hers, kissing him, her tongue delving into his mouth, dancing with his. She drew her other hand slowly down his chest. He trembled with anticipation.

Her fingers closed around him, tugging at his cock. His fingers tensed, and his thumb ground into her clit again. She gasped, and her own fingers tightened, one hand clawing at his neck, the other squeezing his cock.

He began to pump his finger in and out of her, slowly at first, but faster as her breathing became more laboured, and a flush began to appear across her chest. She tried to focus on him, her hand stroking his length, but unconvincingly. Eventually, her fingers unwrapped, and clutched at his shoulder for support. She pulled away from his mouth, too, hanging her head, dripping strands of hair hanging around her face as she struggled to catch her breath.

He gave her no opportunity to do so. As he slipped a second finger into her, and slid in and out with increasing speed, he began to tease her clit with his thumb, gently, and then not so gently. She arched her back, her fingers clawing at his skin, scratching him. He didn't notice.

After a long minute, the only sound Lily's gasping breaths, and the bubbling water, she convulsed in his arms, and looked up at him, wide eyed. He could feel her trembling, clenching around his fingers, contracting and relaxing rhythmically. For a moment, her desperate stare was focused and bright, alive and anguished. Then, her green eyes glazed over, unfocused, and she groaned, her whole body shuddering as she came, her legs flexing involuntarily against his, her fingers digging into his skin.

For a second, she was stiff and still, arched over him, her mouth open in a silent scream. Then, as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from her back, she relaxed suddenly, collapsing into his lap, her head nestling into his shoulder, her fingers flexing feebly against his chest.

He laughed, and let her breathe for a moment. When she looked up, her eyes were clear again, and slightly foolish smile was playing across her lips. He kissed her, and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her closer to him, tight to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in the water together for a moment, James feeling Lily's racing heartbeat finally settle. She was still leaning against him, nestled in the crook of his neck, her face warm against his shoulder, which had been out of the water the whole time.

"You're cold," she said eventually. "Come here." Lacing her fingers with his, she pulled him off the seat, and into the deeper water, immersing him up to his neck. The hot water burned pleasantly on the cold skin of his throat. Her hair swirled around her shoulders as she knelt in the water. She was still a little out of breath.

He put a dripping hand to her face, cupping her cheek, and kissed her again, drawing her towards him, pressing her against him. Between them, her fingers closed around his cock again. She smiled into his lips.

They knelt there in the seething water for a long time, kissing, her arm wrapped around his neck, her fingers running through his hair, her other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it, slowly, her wrist twisting ever so slightly, forward back, right to left, gentle but firm until he felt like every muscle in his body was taut as a steel cable.

She could feel his heart beat through his chest, pressed against him as she was. Her eyes were locked with his, their lips inches apart, their breath mingling with the steam rising from the surface of the water. Her arm moved slowly, methodically, under the water, tugging and twisting. Coaxing.

She bit her lip, smiled slowly, traced his collarbone with her free hand, her fingertips leaving little trails across his flushed skin. His eyelids fluttered, and he gasped, the pressure in his gut building, steadily. The desire for release mounting.

He was so tense, in fact, that it took a moment for him to realize that she had stopped. She looked at him, her green eyes wide and teasing, laughing quietly at the anguished look on his face.

"Come on, babe, save it for the good bit." Her voice rasped in his ear, low, rough, intense. His hands, which had been clenched around his ankles for support, moved to her hips, up to her breasts, to her face.

"Okay." The stress was draining from him, slowly. He smiled at her smug expression. She kissed him, then took his hand, all eagerness.

"Come on." She pulled him to his feet. The air was cold after the hot water, but she waded to the side, and picked up a heated towel, passing it carefully to him over the steaming water.

He helped her out of the tub, and climbed out after her, his fingers and legs slipping against the slick sides of the bath. She stood, dripping and shivering, watching him. Smiling, he unfolded the towel, and wrapped it around her, lifting her chin with a finger to kiss her again. He towelled himself dry, and stepped into the bedroom.

The room was huge. Though the bed was a king-sized, custom affair, nearly square, and nearly half his length again from the ornate wooden headboard to the foot, it filled only a third of the available space. On the wall opposite the head of the bed, another huge television was mounted. The floor to ceiling windows continued from the main room; the whole side wall of the bedroom was glass, overlooking the rest of Manhattan.

When he turned around again, Lily was standing there, silent, waiting, her towel wrapped around her chest, under her arms, her eyes alight. She smiled, showing glistening teeth, and tackled him onto the bed, laughing as he stumbled back under her assault, his knees buckling when he hit the foot of the mattress. They tumbled onto the cool, dry sheets, her on top, her wet hair hanging around both their faces like a curtain.

She kissed him, still laughing, then drew back, her eyes sparkling dangerously. She slipped down his body, leaving a trail of kisses which burned from his throat to his hips. Her fingers hooked around his towel, wrapped around his waist. He swallowed.

She unwrapped him, her breath warm and quick against his skin, still raw from the hot bath. She took his cock in her fingers again, grazing his hot, throbbing skin. She met his gaze for a long moment, her lips parted in a sigh. She slipped off the bed entirely, and knelt on the carpet, leaning on her elbows over him, watching his eyes as she played with him, pushing his rock-hard cock in little circles with a fingertip.

She smiled slowly at the expression on his face. James wasn't sure what he looked like, right at that moment, but he wasn't surprised it was funny. He didn't care. Then, she bent her head, and kissed the tip of his cock, her tongue teasing his fevered skin, and he didn't really care about anything anymore. He took a deep, steadying breath, but she had taken him further into her mouth, her eyes closed, her tongue swirling in circles, sucking gently.

She kneaded his thighs as she sucked his cock, pinching the sensitive skin with one hand as she squeezed his balls with the other. He stared at her, his face blank, his mind blanker, just feeling, and watching, and tensing. Her gold-flecked eyes were locked on his face the entire time.

She took his cock out of her mouth from time to time, and ran her tongue in little circles around the head, or up and down the length. The cool air tingled against the hot, wet skin, and made him cringe, but then she would pull him back between her warm lips, and he would gasp, and relax a little, even as the pressure built again, deep in his gut.

She stopped that, too, before long. He collapsed back on the mattress, his core aching from holding himself up so long, his legs trembling, his groin twinging. She climbed back onto the bed and crawled slowly along his torso, the towel wrapped around her rubbing against him, trapping his cock between their bodies. When she was level with him, she just waited, looking at him, smiling, waiting for him to catch his breath.

It took a moment, but when he met her gaze again, his eyes were bright. He tore the towel from around her chest in a single movement, and she gasped as he twisted around pulling himself on top of her, pressing against her naked body, his lips locked with hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling her body tighter against him, grinding against him. He could feel how wet she was as she pulled him still closer.

He lifted her off the bed with one hand, and moved her further from the edge, until her could kneel over her without his toes hanging off the side. Her mouth was open. She bit her lip, and stared at him, imploringly.

"Take me," she whispered, her whole body pressing against him.

He had nothing clever to say to that. He wouldn't have thought it possible, but her whispered command had made him even harder. It was almost painful. Wordlessly, he flipped her onto her chest, drew her hips up to his; only an instant of hesitation, savouring the anticipation, and her trembling, whimpering apprehension.

He thrust into her in one, quick movement, and she shrieked into the bedsheets, her fingers clutching at the blankets, her thighs flexing involuntarily. She was so wet, he slid into her with ease, deep inside, her pussy pressing tight against his cock from all sides, warm and wet, clenching around him, squeezing him.

He drew out, slowly, then slammed into her again, driving still deeper, until his hips were nearly pressed against her ass. He did it again, and this time they were, pressed into the silky skin, his fingers wrapped tight around her hips, holding her against him.

He repeated the process, pulling out slowly, then thrusting mercilessly into her. Each time she groaned into the bed, her fingernails clawing the sheets. He bent over her, reaching down to cup her breasts in his hands, squeezing in time with his thrusts. She raised herself slightly onto her elbows, her forehead resting against her clenched fists. Her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps.

His fingers teased her nipples, pinching and pulling. She moaned.

He reached back with one hand, moving across her stomach, until his fingers found the tangled hairs between her legs. He reached back further, until he touched something that made her twitch, the tight muscles in her shoulders rippling slightly. He smiled.

As he thrust into her again, he began to rub her clit, his fingertips describing tiny circles, grinding against her pelvis. She gasped, louder, and began to sob, her breath coming faster and harder, each new intake of breath a groan of pleasure.

It felt amazing. He could feel the tension building inside him, aching for release, mounting with every thrust into her tight, throbbing pussy. Greedily, he increased his tempo, his hips slamming against her ass, her whole body rocking back and forth with the impacts.

She went silent, suddenly, for a moment, and he could literally feel it as her tension reached its apex, and released, suddenly, in waves of unclenching muscles throughout her entire body. Exhaling in a long, ragged sigh, Lily came for the second time that night.

His fingers were a blur between her legs, and almost before she had recovered from her orgasm, she was gasping again, her muscles clenched back around him, and then, scarcely a minute later, she squeaked, a little, half-swallowed scream, muffled by the mattress as she came again.

Each time she came, her pussy contracted around his cock. He was so close. His mouth was dry, his heart was racing, his eyes rolled back into his head, and then she slipped off him, twisting away, a feral smile playing across her lips.

He recoiled from her absence, staggering back, collapsing onto his ankles, his cock shuddering, throbbing, jerking. For a second, he thought he was going to come anyway, and he could see she thought so too, because she froze, watching. Then, the pressure receded, painfully, the stress in his thighs and pelvis unbearable.

"You..."

She smiled at his incoherent confusion. She was still shaking a little, still coming down off her second consecutive climax, but she shook her head, and winked. "Not yet, babe."

He groaned. "Please."

She laughed. "No use begging." She hesitated, shrugged. "But if you want to try, feel free."

"Please. Oh my god, Lily, please."

She shook her head, her smile stretching broader. "Not yet."

His hand must have made an involuntary movement because her eyes widened, and she laughed again, pouncing on him. "You desperate, desperate man." She had him pinned, her knees pressing into his shoulders. The pressure had subsided, somewhat, but this new game had taken James's arousal to a whole new level. He stared up at her, and she looked down her body at him. She ran a hand gently down her stomach, and between her legs. One finger slipped inside her, and she sighed softly.

"Oh, yeah..."

His eyelids fluttered. She laughed, and pulled her finger free. It glistened.

She flipped off him, suddenly, gone so quickly he barely noticed until she was back again, dragging him around so he was facing the right way, his head towards the headboard, his feet towards the door. She pinned him again, her knees fitting into his elbows. He looked back, up at her. She showed him what she had gone to get, smugly, and he groaned.

With his arms pinned, he could do nothing as she looped the belt around his wrists, deftly tying his hands together, and looping the loose end around the ornate headboard. He pulled, experimentally, but it was tight, and wouldn't yield.

She moved off his arms, and crawled back down until their faces were level. Her eyes were alight with a feral energy. "You come," she said quietly, fiercely, "when _I_ say."

She smiled at the apprehension on his face. She brought her lips against his ear, her breath warm and wet. "If you were going to beg..." she trailed off, biting his ear lobe gently. He groaned. She laughed softly. "Now would definitely be the time," she finished, pulling back and watching him expectantly.

He opened his mouth, but could think of nothing to say. She smirked. "Wow. Articulate." His cock was throbbing uncomfortably. Her dark nipples glinted in the light from the bed-side lamp. A tiny lock of her damp hair was plastered to the soft skin behind her ear. He couldn't think.

"If you're not going to be using your tongue for begging," she said, shrugging innocently, "I might have other uses for it."

He blinked helplessly. She ran a finger along his chest, teasing his nipple, laughing as he flinched. Her eyes were thick with desire. She was waiting for a reaction, so he nodded, slowly. She sighed. "Oh, good."

Lily crawled back up him, and straightened up, kneeling with one leg on either side of his face. "Well, then, go ahead and..." she broke off with a gasp as he twisted his head, and bit her thigh, gently, tugging the sensitive flesh between his teeth. She was leaning against the headboard now, her knuckles white where she was gripping the posts.

He raised his head until his lips brushed hers. She moaned again as his tongue teased her clit, flicking against it. She bowed her head, her forehead resting against the headboard, her eyes locked on his face. He glanced up at her, meeting her gaze, his lips pressed against her pussy.

She grimaced, moaned, shifted restlessly as his tongue delved into her. After a moment, she couldn't take any more. She pulled back with a gasp. "I'm being very selfish," she whispered, when she had recovered a moment later. "Aren't I?"

He nodded. She sighed. "Oh alright then." She positioned herself over him, reaching down to guide him into her. She was straddling him, poised. His cock throbbed in her fingers. She slipped him between her lips, and slowly lowered herself onto him, gasping as he stretched her out from the inside.

Her hands on his chest, she rode him, bouncing up and down against his hips, her eyes locked with his, watching as he got closer and closer. The only sound was his ragged breathing, and her occasional gasp.

The pressure was mounting again, more insistently than ever, and for a moment, he was afraid she would stop again. He felt like he would explode if she did.

She didn't stop. Her eyelids shut, her lips parted, her breath coming in short, rough gasps, she ground into him harder than ever, one hand reaching down between her own legs, toying with her clit, bringing her to the brink for the fourth time.

This time, finally, he came first. He groaned, bucked, his hands clenching and yanking at the belt which tied them to the bedposts as he spurted into her, filling her, his cock jerking and throbbing. She gasped when she felt him come, felt the heat from him inside her, and a moment later, she too moaned, and arched, her toes flexing against his thighs.

She slid off him, and down onto the bed beside him, breathless, smiling. He was still trembling, still stiff and shaking as the final waves of pleasure subsided, and she turned to face him, her eyes bright, and kissed his face and lips.

She undid the belt. He put an arm around her shoulder, and they lay in each other's arms, warm and still, for a long, silent moment. Then, Lily got up and turned out the light, and James slipped under the covers and held out his arms to her, and she slid between the cool sheets, their legs twisted together, pressed against one another, and, eventually, fell asleep.


End file.
